The disclosure relates to packaging for micro components.
Proper packaging of optoelectronic and other micro components is important to ensure the integrity of the signals to and from the micro components and often determines the overall cost of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,464, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a technique for fabricating a package that can be used to house, for example, an optoelectronic device. As disclosed in that patent, the optoelectronic component may be mounted to a base. A semiconductor cap can be attached to the base so as to hermetically enclose the optoelectronic component. Feed-through metallization through the cap can be used to provide electrical connections from the exterior of the cap to the optoelectronic component housed within the package.
Typically, the thickness of semiconductor wafers used for caps in such packaging may be on the order of at least several hundred microns (e.g, 300-700 μm). However, for some applications, thinner caps would be desirable. Unfortunately, thin caps tend to be more difficult to handle and may result in lower production yield.